No Man's Island Arc
by Trisky
Summary: As the Mugiwara Crew advances into the New World they get tricked into a pirate game that could have them all and five other pirate crews enslaved to the Tenryuubito. One crossover character from the "Liar Game" live action. Story starts in Chapter 2.
1. Prologue and Notes

No Man's Island

Dear readers, this is my first fanfic of One Piece and my first publication on . Please R&R. This fanfic is set just after the Mugiwara crew passes the red-line, so I'll be making guesses as to what has happened after chapter 500.

Expect there to be some of the Supernovas and a returning character - or two - from the Florian Triangle (I dare you to guess who).

This will be a difficult undertaking for me and I plan to publish one chapter every Friday, but please give me moral support! This is my second online fanfic - my first died from lack of audience response. I only need a little love - just often.

**I do not own One Piece** or it's original characters, organizations, or locations, they belong to Eiichiro Oda. **I do not own the character Leronira** who belongs to Kaitani Shinobu the creator of Liar Game. **Everything else in this fanfiction does indeed belong to me.**

**This is a work of fiction.**

Names have not been changed to protect the innocent.

**THE REAL STORY STARTS NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**+-+-+**

"WAH! We're in the belly of a DRAGON-FISH-MONSTER-THINGIE!" Ussop yelled so loud that Chopper began to see stars float around the Thousand Sunny. Usopp clung to Chopper out of sheer terror as Chopper clung to Brook out of sheer terror that he clung to the ships railing out of sheer terror of what might become of his hair. Zoro, Robin, and Nami were all rather unfazed by this unexpected development with fear plastered all over their faces. Sanji was feeling exceptionally nauseous and kept mumbling on about the irony of chefs and food ending up in the same place all while whisking something tasty looking in the kitchen. Franky was more worried about the ship than his own life. And Luffy completely indifferent to the situation was using the slide and having a blast.

The walls of the Dragon Sea King's stomach arched high and the ship's keel began to sizzle in the acidic stomach. Franky feared that at any moment the ship could catch fire and everyone would sink in the dragon's belly. Thousand Sunny began to groan seemingly out of pain.

Then the fluid beneath them all began to churn and swirl and roll. It was like a miniature storm inside the Dragon's belly as the Thousand Sunny floated perilously on the peaks and troughs of the waves of acid. Suddenly - not like anything else hadn't happened suddenly - everyone of the Mugiwara Crew had feelings of sinking and weightlessness followed with an excessive upward thrust of the world beneath them. Soon the ship soared out of the belly, then out of the throat, then onto the tongue, and out of the mouth gently landing onto the ocean's _surface_. The Dragon Sea King waited long enough for the Mugiwara Crew to recover from the journey to the surface and see his face for one last time before returning to his home below.

They were safe. "...oh," Nami spoke after a long, but not quite awkward silence, "so Jimbei didn't just try to kill us, he put us in the Dragon to get us away." Robin blinked in agreement. Luffy was the only one laughing.

"I was afraid I'd die down there..." Brook was attempting a grin on his dead face, "but I already did. Yo...ho...ho"

Along the general need of recovery for the crew noted Franky, there were some repairs to the ship he would have need to attend to.

**+-+-+**

I have here a general outline of what has happened since chapter 500. You can skip this section if you wish; this is only to give you some general background knowledge of the story so far. I'd love to hear your opinions on this:

Archipelago:  
+Mugiwara purchase Camie with their money  
+Silvers Raleigh is auctioned right after  
+-They buy him, but don't have enough, so they get in a fight  
+A slave revolt occurs  
+Slaves are freed  
+Supernovas fight with the Navy and Admiral  
+Mugiwara Crew & Co. return to Duval's HQ  
+-Raleigh coats the ship  
+Raleigh Flashback  
+They go back  
+They join the fight against Admiral Garp  
+They escape under the water  
+Raleigh stays behind to fend off the Navy and coat the ship of the Supernovas

Merman Island:  
+It's an underwater wonder world!  
+Only part of the island is open to travelers  
+Travelers are expected to pay more for hospitality  
+The Mugiwara Crew meet back up with Arlong  
+A duel for pride  
+Jimbei is impressed with Mugiwara  
+Arlong tries to get Luffy assassinated  
+Jimbei begins to think Luffy is being disruptive because of this  
+-Puts him in jail  
+Supernovas begin to pass by  
+Mugiwara Crew fights Jimbei Crew for freedom  
+They win and move on

If you are wondering why I didn't write this outline as a story is because it is too close to the canon for my comfort. Though if any of the above comes true then consider them... predictions - because they are.


	2. Where's Usopp?

"Where's Usopp?"

**I do not own One Piece** or it's original characters, organizations, or locations, they belong to Eiichiro Oda. **I do not own the character Leronira** who belongs to Kaitani Shinobu the creator of Liar Game. **Everything else in this fanfiction does indeed belong to me.**

**This is a work of fiction.**

**+-+-+**

The sun shone excessively brilliant and a pinging noise echoed on deck as the onboard clock struck the number two. The heat of the day radiated from the ocean and off of Nami's citrus plants causing their smell to float far and smell particularly strong in the long nose as it's owner pulled the covering over the plants.

Usopp was wearing a wife beater and his brown overalls. After finishing his task he wiped his brow and retired to the shade under a small balcony where he donned his headband and black sunglasses.

"Hey, Luffy! Come off your seat and join us inside with the air conditioning!" Chopper hollered from the doorway to the dining room.

Not wearing his red vest he appeared to be a child that was looking at a vast pool of water, "No! I don't wanna leave my seat!" He pouted like a little child. "Wah! I'm melting!"

Chopper felt frustrated.

"Oi! Luffy," this time Usopp spoke, "Last one in is a rotten egg!"

"Then I'm a rotten egg!"

"First one in gets first dibs on the meat?"

"MEEEEEEAT! Meatmeatmeatmeatmeat!" Before he could finish his mantra he was inside with the air conditioning and the food while Ussop remaining outside.

Chopper stood in the doorway, "You gonna come in now?" he questioned Usopp.

"No." They paused there for a moment, Chopper wiggled in discomfort in his regular clothes as everyone inside was calling to him to close the door. And so he did, leaving Usopp out in the heat and sun.

Usopp sat on the ground in the little shade he could find. He sat and sat and sweated and sat and thought. The one thought that bounced around in his head the most was this: Ever time they had a moment where they were not fighting some enemy or fleeing from some other crazy thing that everyone would start talking and there would be very little room to breathe; if he wanted to say anything it was lost in what three other crew members were saying.

He stopped thinking. Rubbed his brow again. Laid his head back on the wall behind him and closed his eyes. Then he slept.

**+-+-+**

Later, when the shadows were longer and while the sun still shone too bright for comfort, Usopp woke. He was covered with a thick layer of his own sweat. Disgusted with the gooey feel of it he stood up and walked limply to the railing. He looked out at the blinding ocean and - knowing that the Thousand Sunny was going nowhere with its anchor down - jumped in. The ocean cool and clear and it embraced him from the head down, clearing his sweat from him.

He twirled once in the ocean before returning to the surface. Determined to enjoy himself with his crew he swam to the anchor rope and began to pull himself up on it when something covered his mouth and pulled him off of the rope. He struggled to free himself from the grip, but he could not escape, and he was dragged back into the water.

The last thing to float through his mind before passing out was regret of not going inside when Chopper asked.

**+-+-+**

It was evening now and the Mugiwara Crew went back up on deck because the heat of the day was now going away. They for the most part felt refreshed and they relaxed in the cooling sea breeze. Chopper, however, did not feel this way.

He felt a little uneasy; he had checked almost all of the rooms below deck in search for Usopp, thinking that he had come down during the past five hours. He was hardly afraid that he would not be finding him.

"AAAHH!" screamed Chopper.

Franky had squirted him with a water gun, "Come on, Chopper, what's the matter? You 'fraid of a little water?" Franky was wearing his gold chain under a green Hawai'ian styled shirt.

"No, I'm just looking for Usopp. That's all."

Franky rose one of his tiny eyebrows, "Come to think of it I haven't seen him all afternoon." Then his grin widened villainously, "Let's find him and squirt him until he apologizes! Ha!"

This warmed Chopper's face and put stars into his eyes, "Yeah! The only place I haven't looked is the crow's nest. He must be in there!"

And so they went up the spiral staircase and came to the door to the gymnasium. They positioned themselves tactfully as to take Ussop by surprise. They sniggered at the idea of Usopp being startled and then they sprung into action.

Chopper opened the door and Franky jumped in squirting his water gun at the first and only person inside.

Zoro was not amused. His focus had been broken and he dropped his weights on accident making the wood beneath groan in protest. His eyes darkened to a perfect match with the color of his trousers.

Chopper chose this moment to step in and try to quell the beast, "Sorry, Zoro, we didn't meant to startle you. We were just looking for Usopp and this was the last place we hadn't looked so we assumed-"

"Then where _is_ Usopp?" Zoro was more concerned than angry now.

"Well, I don't know." Terror filled Chopper's eyes.

"He could still be here, Chopper, I didn't make this no puny ship." Franky eyeballed Chopper now. He was trying to convince himself that he didn't make the ship too large. After all, this had not been a problem so far.

Zoro put back his weights, "You're gonna get a ride on my shoulders as we look for Ussop. 'Kay Chopper?"

"Really!" Chopper was really happy. He enjoyed riding on people's shoulders a lot, perhaps too much. Such is the personality of the crew pet.

"I'm doing this because you just bested me in my ability to focus, alright?"

"Awright!"

The now party of three descended the staircase to the lawn-deck. There, Sanji had roundhouse kicked Brook for asking Nami to see her undies once more and Luffy was laughing his head off. Robin was at the table as well, drinking some iced tea and reading a book.

"G-guys!" Chopper was nervous once more. "Hey!"

Luffy quieted up to give his attention to Chopper and so did every one else. "Guys, d-do any of you know where Usopp is?"

Silence.

"I think he isn't on the Thousand Sunny."

"WHAT!?" Luffy, Nami, and Sanji yelled simultaneously, while Brook and Robin developed codfish stares.

**+-+-+**

The eight remaining crewmembers were exhausted from the "Search Every Nook and Cranny Plan" and it was a dark night.

The only trace of Usopp that could be found was his purse and it was just next to Nami's citrus plants. Chopper had confessed to being the last person to see Usopp on deck. Nothing made sense. No one could imagine what had happened to him.

Ideas were passed around. He could have drowned, no; he'd swum the waters of Skypiea. He could have fallen into a wormhole, no, too improbable. He could have been kidnapped, no, another ship could not get near without their knowing. He could have shriveled into nothing from the hot sun, no, not possible.

Nothing that they could think of made sense.

The time was twelve past ten, everyone felt downtrodden. They had lost a nakama, one from before the Grand Line. It was a distraught filled thing to happen so unexpectedly and so suddenly.

They were sitting in a circle on deck in mourning when Nami spotted a light in the distance. "Hey, what's that?"

Everyone gathered at the starboard bow of the boat.

"I think it's a boat in distress," said Robin with her analyzing skills of the obvious. "See, their flag is upside-down, they're directing a searchlight at us, and they're shooting off flares. They want our attention."

Both ships drifted closer and closer to each other. The Mugiwara Crew all stood on deck waiting to see their soon-to-be-acquaintances with apprehension.

The first thing noticeable to come into view was the ship size, it was smaller than the Going Merry, but only by so much and the figurehead was of a snake in a rearing position. Next was the flag, it must have been decorated with a bear head and crossbones behind it, but it was upside-down and had a red cross painted over it.

The distressed ship was finally there, broadsides with the Thousand Sunny and the crew of three stood in a row on deck.

Their navigator stood on the left with the ever-telling log pose on his left wrist. He had dark skin, and an Afro, disco-esque clothing. His whole body was in motion, he was really jazzed up, and it was obvious that he couldn't stand still.

A woman stood on the right; she had a very long and limber figure and had flamboyantly frilled pink and green toned clothes. She had all this, yet she was totting a chain and spike ball. Her purpose on the ship was unknown to the Mugiwara Crew.

The last man on the opposite deck stood between the other two. He wore a WWII style helmet with a single spike on top and he was covered from head to foot in gray drab. His shirt was unbuttoned with his chest mostly exposed and he carried a pitchfork upside-down.

"Hello, we need your help." He said.

**+-+-+**

**Trisky here this is my first real chapter, please review.**


End file.
